iAsk
by Subject87
Summary: Carly talks to Freddie after the events of iPear store but he has something to ask her. Sorry for bad summary, written for Creddie friday, please Read and review. Now a series of oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Carly shivered as she sat on the couch and tried not to think about what had happened yesterday with Trey, she couldn't believe she'd been tricked his innocent nerd look. "I've never liked nerdy guys" she mumbled and looked up as the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey cupcake" Sam said cheerily and plopped down on the couch and propped her feet up on the table "What's goin on?" she asked.

"Sam?" she asked confused, "I thought you had work today" she said, "Why aren't you at work?"

"Oh.. I guess I forgot to tell you I quit" she said shrugging, "I got Freddie fired so.. No real point in working there anymore, like he said I'm lazy"

"Sam!" Carly practically shouted as she jumped up "You got Freddie fired?"

"Yup, it was actually kind of fun" Sam said dryly.

"So you just get him fired and just quit?" she asked, shaking her head and sighing.

"Yeah pretty much, So what?" Sam asked curiously.

"You.. You're- Gaahh" Carly threw up her hands in defeat and stomped to the door.

"Where ya goin?" she asked, watching Carly move to the door "And is there any ham or bacon?"

"I'm going to go check on Freddie and there is no bacon, people who get their friends fired don't get bacon or ham!"

Out on the fire escape Freddie looked at his pearpad and laptop and sighed, he still couldn't believe he'd been fired from the Pear Store. Working there had been like a dream come true, until Sam had come along and started messing with his job. He glared at his pearpad for a moment before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey" Carly said softly, sitting down on the fire escape and looking down at the street "I hear what Sam did" she whispered softly and glanced at him.

"Oh yeah? Huh, I bet she didn't feel a bit of regret did she?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No she didn't" Carly said with a defeated sigh "I'm so sorry Freddie I know there's.."

Freddie raised a hand to stop her "You don't need to apologize to me, It wasn't your fault.. I'm just so sick and tired of her ruining everything good in my life.. She's like a parasite who feeds on misery so she has to make other people miserable to eat!"

Carly couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Freddie's description of Sam "Do you want me to make her go to the pear store and talk to them about you getting your job back? If anyone deserves a job there it's you.. You're amazing with computers and technology and.."

Freddie smiled "Thanks but it wouldn't matter.. They think I'm an idiot and I can't sell anything, I was horrible with customers"

Carly stood up and walked over to him "Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked curiously, leaning on the guard rail and looking at him.

"Can we just talk? I mean.. about anything, I just want to get my mind off it" he replied.

Nodding she smiled "So um.. That guy,Trey.. He was a total creep, wasn't even all that nerdy!" she said.

A frown formed on his face before he smirked "Since when are you into the nerdy guys?" he asked curiously.

Shrugging she glanced at him "I don't know.. a while?" she said, almost as if It were a question.

"So.. Now you're into nerds?" he asked, his tone hopeful.

"Well.. I guess so" she said, looking almost uncomfortable at the way the conversation was turning.

He smiled for a moment and shook his head "Alright I'll drop it" he said, "For now"

"For now?"she asked curiously and shook her head "You are so goofy sometimes Freddie" she said with a small giggle.

"I try," he teased "So did he try anything? Do I need to hurt someone?" he asked.

"No, Spencer took care of it" she promised. "Freddie.. Thank you for just.. being you" she trailed off, biting her lip and looking down.

"Hey, being me is all I can really do" he said with a shrug "But thanks.. And thank you for being you.. You're seriously amazing Carls" he said, "Don't ever change on me"

"I won't" she said, turning her head to look at him, "I promise"

He turned to face her and smiled softly, almost shyly and looked into her eyes as he asked her the same question he'd asked her just a few days ago at school "Is it too late for you to love me?" he asked.

"No" she said without hesitation "I don't think it is"

Freddie couldn't help but grin "I've been waiting forever for you to say that..." he admitted before taking her hands in his "So um.. Can I take you out on that date I've been asking about since we were eleven?"

"Yeah.. I think you can" she replied playfully and kissed his cheek softly.

**Note: **I hope you all enjoy this, little one shot written for Creddie friday, I don't own iCarly and such.. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie walked into the Shay apartment, where he spent most of his time, and without question headed up to the iCarly studio. He stopped when he saw Brad, not so subtly, flirting with Carly and that familiar ache returned "Darn it!" he grumbled as he walked in, trying not to look jealous.

Trying to focus on his computer proved a futile task as Sam walked in and poked Freddie in the ribs "Seems you missed your chance.. Again" she whispered with an evil smirk and he resisted the urge to throw the laptop at her. He looked up to see Carly slightly blushing and smiling.

"Go away" he growled as he buried himself in his work until Brad walked over and tapped him on the shoulder "Yeah?" he asked impatiently

"Hey Freddie" Brad said, "I got those props you asked and I saved you some fudge"

Freddie glanced at the fudge and shook his head "Not hungry" he said dismissively. The only one who seemed to notice was Carly who glanced at him with a concerned look but before she could say anything he began his familiar countdown.

"I'm Carly!" she said with a false cheer that only Freddie seemed to notice.

"And I be Sam!" The blonde said, jumping into view "So you know what means, right?"

"This is iCarly!" the girls said together and Sam hit the remote to que the clapping and cheering "Thank you Thank you" They said, bowing.

They went through the routines with Gibby doing something strange, Spencer doing his baby Spencer bit, and of course they had random dancing. "T-T-That's all folks!" Carly said in her best imitation of Porky Pig.

Freddie ended the feed and shut down the broadcast for the night "Most viewers ever!" he said cheerfully as he checked the numbers "We're seriously getting popular"

"Alright!" Sam and Carly said and high fived each other and then Brad walked over and gave them both a hug.

Freddie sneered at them, though no one could see him, and quietly headed downstairs. Carly heard the door open and looked up to notice Freddie slip out. Pulling back she headed to the door, determined to talk to Freddie, and only stopped when Sam called her name.

"Where ya goin Cupcake?" The blonde asked, pulling away from Brad, "We were going to get smoothies"

"I'm gonna talk to Freddie, something's wrong" she replied.

"Aw who cares" Sam asked bluntly "The nub is just being a dork"

"Sam!" She exclaimed, sounding angry "Freddie is not a nub or a dork!"

"Woah calm down!" she said, raising her hands in surrender, "Since when have you snapped at me for making fun of him?"

"Since now!" she replied dryly and walked off to find Freddie.

Carly headed down the stairs to find Freddie, Sam's question ringing in her ears, since when did she care? Had it always been like this she'd just been to stubborn to see it? Shaking her head of these thoughts she walked over to the Benson apartment and knocked on the door.

Freddie answered and his face dropped "Oh.. Hey" he said.

"Hey? That's all I get?" she asked playfully, trying to him to smile, "No.. Hey Carly! Or something?"

"Not this time" he said softly and started to close his door, only to be pulled out by Carly.

"We need to talk!" she said quickly and stepped back as he crossed his arms under his chest, "Please.. It's important"

"Alright.. Talk" he said, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"What happened? We were celebrating and you just walked out on us!" she said.

"Because I saw you with.. Him!" Freddie retorted.

"Who?" she asked, "Who is it that's gotten you so riled up?"

"Brad" He practically snarled "I saw him flirting with you! Worst of all, you were giggling and blushing!"

A light clicked on in Carly's head and she looked at him "Y..You're still in love with me" she whispered softly

"Ding ding ding!" Freddie said dryly, "Remember... You want to be friends, I'm in love with you, and I'm okay with living with the constant pain?"

"Did you really mean that?" she asked curiously, "Are you actually okay with living with that pain?" Her tone going from curious to almost shy as she looked down, then back up at her, and he noticed her cheeks were red.

"Of course I am... I meant it every time when I said I loved you Carly" he said tiredly, "It's not like I have much of a-"

Carly walked up and interrupted him with a soft and tender kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and she scooted closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally she broke the kiss and let out a small giggle at the look on his face "I've been waiting for you to admit it to me.. I thought you'd moved on" she admitted.

Freddie shook his head "Never" he replied before kissing her again.

**Note: **Okay so I couldn't sleep and wrote this, I've decided to turn this fic into a series of creddie oneshots, hope you guys like em! I'm currently working on About a Son chapter 2 and then I'll work on my other stories. Again I don't own iCarly and such, if I did Seddie would have NEVER happened and we'd have a lot more creddie.


End file.
